The Olympian academy for talented youths
by ilovepercyjackson24
Summary: Annabeth, Katie Lou Ellen, Thalia, Luke, Percy, Jason,Connor, and Travis join The Olympian academy for talented youths. The twist? There parents are teaching them. The gods and demi-gods are humans. Lots of Percabeth, Traitie, Thaluke, Jasper, and Lou Ellen/Connor. Please review
1. CHAPTER 1 Welcome to Olympian academy

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

I dragged my suitcase behind me. My hands were numb from the cold, despite wearing gloves and my breath rose like smoke in the air.

I opened the glass door and was immediately welcomed by a warm gust of air.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A young woman with warm chocolate brown eyes, and lustrous black hair stood behind a desk.

"Hi" I said nervously. "My name's Annabeth Chase, this is my first year here.

"Hello, Annabeth" replied the woman. "I'm Persephone, I'm the receptionist here. Do you know where you're supposed to go?" "Uh, yes to the hall"

Persephone stepped out from behind the desk. She was wearing a rainbow tie dye dress and gold heels.

"Ok then, let's go." Persephone led me down a brightly lit corridor.

The white walls were covered with photos of the school grounds and teachers. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a plush cream carpet covered the floor.

"So what subjects are you interested in Annabeth?" asked Persephone. "I really enjoy architecture, designing buildings, and visiting national monuments." I answered.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll love it here."

"Yeah" I replied half-heartedly.

Persephone frowned. "Something wrong?"

I sighed. "My mum teaches here, you know Athena?" Persephone nodded. "Yes, very smart woman, so what's the problem?"

"She made me come her so she could keep an eye on me, I really appreciate her concern but I really want to experience how life is without having your parents fretting over you all the time."

Persephone nodded knowingly. "I understand."

I looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Persephone turned to look at me and smiled. "My mothers the same, if not worse. Her names Demeter and she teaches Horticulture here, always going on about what to do. Do this, do that…"

I gasped, and cut her off, "Demeter's your mother, of course. You're Katie's step-sister."

Persephone grinned. "We're here; you have a couple of hours to spare before the assembly starts so make yourself comfortable.

Just take a seat anywhere on the right hand side of the hall." I frowned. "Why can't I sit on the left side?"

"That's the boy's side." I shook my head. "Athena told me there were no boys."

"Don't worry; the principal will explain everything to you in assembly. Nervous?" "A bit" I admitted. "Don't be, you'll do just fine."

Persephone gave me a warm smile and walked out the door.

There was nobody in the hall except for me and a girl sitting in the front row. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face.

If I was going to be here for the rest of the year I might as well start making friends.

I started walking towards the front of the hall. The tip-tap of my shoes against the floor echoed through the empty hall.

The girl turned her head towards the sound.

She had big emerald green eyes, and her dark brown hair was plaited into a French braid. She was wearing a baggy green jersey, with I dig plants written on it, and blue denim jeans and sneakers.

She gasped when she saw me. "ANNABETH" screamed Katie, tackling me with a hug.

I laughed. "Missed you too." Katie frowned, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to college."

I groaned. "I was going to college, my mum made me come here so she could keep an eye on me."

"Oh, that's right. You're mum's Athena. Apparently she teaches architecture."

"Yeah" I cheered sarcastically. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky your mom's not as bad as mine." "Why? What happened?"

"She made me come here. To keep an eye on me, because she thinks _I _like _Travis Stoll. _

That no-good, cheating, lying, annoying, insolent, dim-witted, idiotic, brainless, lousy, ignorant, infuriating, deceitful, reckless…" "Ahem"

Katie whipped around, and came face to face with a middle-aged man. I recognized him at once.

"Hello, Miss Gardner?" Katie narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled. "I am the principal here, you may call me Mr Baker."

I stifled a laugh. Katie's eyes widened and her face turned red.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr Baker. Please accept my apologies, I didn't mean to be so rude. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

The man looked at Katie thoughtfully. "Yes, there is something you can do. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Replied Katie confidently. The man beamed. "Just complete 20 laps of the school ground."

"W..W…Wh..What? But why?" I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing.

I heard laughter from across the room, and saw Travis, Connor, and Luke come out from behind the stage.

Katie's face turned a deep shade of red as she pieced together what had just happened. "Who are you?" she shrieked at the man.

The man looked at Katie with mock hurt. "You didn't recognize _me._"

"NO!" Screamed Katie. "I DO NOT"

"Katie" I said still laughing. "This is Travis' dad. Hermes"

Katie's mouth dropped open in shock. Then she turned around and stomped as far away she could get.

**PIPER'S P.O.V**

I sat down in my seat next to Katie and Annabeth. A man with dark grey hair and a grey and black beard walked onto stage.

He had matching grey eyes, with a grim but handsome and proud face, and wore a blue pinstriped suit.

"Good morning to all." His voice boomed across the hall.

"First of all I would like to introduce myself. I am Zeus, the principal of the school.

It gives me great pleasure to welcome everyone to the Olympus academy for talented youths.

I am sure that not a single one of you will doubt your choice in coming here.

Our school offers many opportunities and provides the most reliable and latest resources for your use.

Our staff are here to help you achieve your goals and challenges, and will support you all the way.

Now I am going to introduce the staff. Firstly, our vice Principal Hera."

Hera had long brown hair, which had been woven into a braid with gold ribbons; she wore a simple white dress that rippled like oil on water whenever she moved.

Her brown eyes were intimidating, but she had a motherly smile.

"The Marine Biology and teacher, Poseidon."

Poseidon had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as smile crinkles around his eyes and cheeks.

He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and leather sandals. I frowned. Where had I seen him before?

"The academic teacher, Hades." A man with pale white skin and shoulder length-black hair walked over to stand by Poseidon.

Hades was wearing a black suit, with a black and platinum tie, and a tombstone grey shirt. His black eyes were cold and it felt like they were looking into your soul. I shuddered.

"The aerodynamics teacher, Hermes." I heard Katie growl next to me, and mutter something under her breath. Hermes had curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly smile.

He was slim and fit, and was wearing a joggers outfit. Funny, he looked just like Travis Stoll.

"Apollo, the music teacher."

A young man, that couldn't have been older than 20 walked onto the stage. He had sandy blonde hair and a cocky smile, and was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, jeans, and loafers.

"The P.E teacher, Ares." One look at Ares and you could tell he was fierce and violent. He wore black jeans, a muscle shirt, and combat boots.

His cheeks were scarred and he had an oiled crew cut.

"Hephaestus, the technology teacher." Hephaestus was a huge man, with intelligent brown eyes and a wild brown beard.

He wore a jumpsuit smeared with grime and oil, and was very muscular.

"And lastly Dionysus, the languages teacher."

When I saw Dionysus I instantly dis-liked him.

He had a chubby face, a red nose, and dark black untamed hair. His eyes were watery and bloodshot and he wore a bored expression on his face.

He was wearing a leopard spot Hawaiian shirt and had purple running shoes on. Anyone could tell just by looking at him that he was no stranger to wine.

The Horticulture teacher, Demeter."

Demeter had long, wavy black hair, and large brown eyes. She wore a wheat golden dress, and had dried grass braided into her hair.

Demeter walked over and stood in front of Poseidon, all the while glaring at Hermes, and Hades.

"The problem solving and architecture teacher Athena. Annabeth cringed. Athena had long blonde hair, and intense grey eyes, and looked almost exactly like Annabeth.

She wore an elegant white dress and was very thin and beautiful.

"Also a P.E teacher, Artemis. Artemis had auburn hair that was in a loose braid, and a silver aura seemed to shine around her. She wore a flowing silver dress and had kind eyes, silvery yellow like the moon.

"Aphrodite, the Design teacher. I groaned and slumped down into my seat. I heard gasps from around me.

Aphrodite was wearing a snowy white top and jeans. Her blonde hair was in a cascade of ringlets and she looked breath-taking.

"Oh my god she's so pretty" I heard someone from behind me say.

"Hestia, the history teacher." Hestia had mousy brown hair, bright glowing eyes, and a sincere smile. She wore a simple brown dress, with a brown scarf wrapped around her head.

I smiled. She seemed so nice.

"Hecate, the science teacher." Hecate was dressed in white robes that were covered with ornate silver designs.

Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders and there was a purple shimmer that surrounded her like an aura.

"And lastly, Iris. The art teacher."

Iris had olive coloured skin, long black hair and warm brown eyes.

She wore an over-large white shirt, that was covered in doodles, ripped blue jeans, and a large paint-splattered headband.

"So, now we have introduced the staff. All of you will go to the receptionist,

and will collect your timetables, room keys, and rules sheet.

After that you shall un-pack and we will meet again in the hall for dinner.

You are dismissed."


	2. CHAPTER 2 All because of Travis Stoll

**LOU ELLEN'S P.O.V.**

"I still don't get it. Out of all the girls in the school, how are we still together.

I mean I'm not against it or anything. But it's definitely not a coincidence."

Thalia smiled cheekily.

"Having your parents practically own the school _does _help. But they made it clear that this is the first and last favour they do for us."

"So" said Piper, still clearly confused. "You asked your parents if ..." "They could make sure we're all roommates? Yes" finished Katie.

"Well, at least we have each other to suffer the school year with." I sighed.

**JASON'S P.O.V**

"So, can your Dad do any other favours for us?" asked Luke. I sighed irritably.

"Guys, I practically had to beg my Dad to let us share a room together. This is definitely the only favour he's going to do for us."

"Jason. What's the point in having your Dad as principal if he can't even grant some tiny requests?"

"Connor, drop it." "Ok, ok" said Connor, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

Travis jumped up from his bed like he'd just been electrocuted. "WHAT. It says here that you have to be up by 7 IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING."

Luke snatched the paper out of his hands. "Give me a look. I CAN'T GET UP THAT EARLY, I CAN BARELY WAKE UP BY 9."

I laughed. "Well you're just gonna' have to cope huh?" Luke, Travis, and Connor turned and glared at me. "NOT FUNNY."

"God, this schedule is so strict." Moaned Connor. I couldn't really blame him, I agreed.

**DAILY SCHEDULE**

7.00- Wake up

7.45- Breakfast

8.00- First class

8.30- Second class

9.00- Third class

9.30- Fourth class

10.00- Break 1

10.30- Fifth class

11.00- Sixth class

11.30- Seventh class

12.00- Lunch/Break 2

12.30- Eighth class

1.00- Ninth class

1.30- Tenth class

2.00- Eleventh class

2.30- Twelfth class

3.00- Thirteenth class

3.30- Free Time

4.00- Homework

6.00- Free time

8.00- Dinner

9.00- Free time

10.00- Curfew

"2 hours of homework, why can't they split it up? This is so dumb." Yelled Travis.

"Well, if you're struggling you can always get a tutor." suggested Percy.

"Thanks, but I have better things to do than listen to an old lady talk about what types of radiation are included in the electromagnetic spectrum, or what kind of radio waves make up the Hertzsprung-Russel diagram." finished Travis

"Wow" Said Connor. "I never even knew those words existed."

"Yeah, me neither" said Travis.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

I grabbed the jug and was just about to pour some water into my cup when a loud squeal nearly made me drop my plate. I sighed "What now?"

"Pupils of Olympian academy, could I have your attention." Boomed Zeus.

"No you may not." I murmured. All the students turned around to look at Zeus. "Thank you. I'd just like to make it clear that anyone outside their room after curfew will be punished.

A bell will ring at 9.45, so you have some time to get back to your rooms. Thank You. Have a good meal."

I sighed and went to join my friends at the table. "So, what are you guys gonna do after dinner?"

"We could always go explore the building." I suggested. Travis yawned. "Boring."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" "Yes, actually I do." I motioned him to go on.

"We could always go visit some girls." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I looked at him blankly. "You know" said Jason. "I'm going to go with Percy on this one."

"Ok," said Connor. "Me, Luke, and Travis, can go check out some girls. While you two bores can do whatever boring stuff you do.

" I rolled my eyes.

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

"Ok, so you and Piper are going to go visit Percy, and Jason, and Katie, Lou Ellen, and I are just going to go walking around the place."

"Yep" said Annabeth, and before anyone could object she grabbed Piper and ran out the door.

"Well, this is great." I said, throwing my hands up in frustration. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We could always go visit the plants room" suggested Katie.

"NO!" me and Lou Ellen yelled at the same time.

"Well do you know where we should go?" Katie huffed. "How 'bout we just go for a walk." Said Lou Ellen.

Lou Ellen and I looked at Katie expectantly. "Fine, but we're visiting the plants room on the way."

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

After Piper and I bolted out of the room we ran straight round the corner and bumped right into Luke, Travis, and Connor.

Travis smiled. "Haven't seen you guys in a long time."

He stepped forward to give me a hug, but I stepped back and shook his hand instead.

The last time he'd hugged me, he'd taken my phone and my money. I was not risking that again.

Travis looked hurt, but Connor and Luke just laughed, so I figured he'd be okay. "Where are you guys going?" asked Piper.

"To the library." Replied Connor, while Travis said, "To the art room." Luke laughed nervously, what they mean to say is we've been there. We were just going to the music room."

I narrowed my eyes. "The music room's the other way" "Yeah" said Luke. I shook my head. "Look, I don't care where you're going, could you just tell us where Percy, and Jason are?"

Luke smirked. "They're in the hall." "Ok, thanks" I said. Before briskly walking off.

**KATIE'S P.O.V**

"Katie, just ignore him. He's only trying to wind you up." I knew Lou Ellen was right, but he was just so annoying.

Yeah so maybe he was _kind of _cute. That didn't change anything. He was still Travis Stoll the idiot.

"Hey Kit-Kat, you run those 20 laps that Mr Baker asked you to do?" I whipped around and glowered at Travis.

"You say another word and I'll make sure you never speak again Stoll." Travis smirked.

I hated it when he did that; though he looked really cute … I shook my head. Travis Stoll was _not _cute.

"I don't think your mother would approve if you got detention." I slammed Travis against the wall. "You are going to regret what you just said Stoll."

I tried to punch him, but somehow he flipped me around so I was the one backed against the wall. "Regret what Katie-Kat?" he teased.

His face was only a few inches away from mine. Too close. I blinked, Travis was staring at me. "You okay Gardner?"

Before I could reply I heard someone yell. "KATIE GARDNER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I groaned.

Travis' eyes widened and he tried to run away but Demeter blocked his path, "and where do you think you're going young man?"

"I was just leaving." Stuttered Travis. He looked around for Luke, and Connor but they had disappeared, and so had Thalia, and Lou Ellen.

"Mom" I whined. She whirled around and glared at me. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY."

Demeter's screaming had attracted the attention of many people. I felt my face go hot. Right now, the only thing I wanted was for the ground to swallow me up.

She looked back at Travis and yelled. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF." Travis looked confused. "Explain what?"

I looked down the hallway and saw Hermes walking down towards Demeter with a tired expression on his face. "EVERYONE, BACK INTO YOUR ROOMS." He yelled at everyone who was watching.

Everyone reluctantly walked back into their rooms, probably disappointed that they didn't get to watch the whole scene.

"Demeter" Demeter was too busy yelling at Travis to hear Hermes. Hermes rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Travis.

Demeter looked surprised for a second but that soon turned into anger. "Keep your son away from my daughter" she warned Hermes.

"Woah." Said Travis. "Why don't you tell _your daughter _to stay away from me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted. "It means, you just can't stay away from me, because you love me too much." Replied Travis coolly.

"I love you? I'd sooner jump off a cliff then love you." I shrieked.

" Why, because you know I'm too good for you?" "No, because.."

"Because?" "You just are." "Too good for you?" he mocked.

That was the moment I completely lost it. I lunged at Travis and started kicking and punching him.

I felt a pair of arms grab me from around my waist and pull me off Travis. "Katie, stop. NOW" I heard someone yell in my ear. I stopped, breathless.

I glared at Travis. He was trying hard not to laugh. "Travis go back to your room." Said the voice again. I realized it was Hermes. "But.." Travis was cut off, "NOW."

Travis grumbled and walked off. "As for you…" Hermes turned me around, so I was looking him in the eye.

He had the same blue eyes as Travis. The thought made me involuntarily blush.

"…you are banned from coming into this side of the hall for a week." I looked at Demeter for back up, but she nodded her head.

I opened my mouth to object. "Katie" warned Demeter. I turned around and started walking back towards my room.

I can't believe I'd gotten into trouble again. All because of Travis Stoll.


	3. CHAPTER 3 I hate you

**LUKE'S P.O.V.**

I sat down in the leather arm chair, and started fidgeting with my pencil.

A few minutes later Zeus entered the room, followed by Travis, and Connor. They smiled at me, and I tried hard not to smile back.

Zeus gestured for Travis, and Connor to sit down. He then shut the door and sat down opposite us.

"I don't think there's anything funny about what you boys have done." Said Zeus gravely. We waited for him to continue. "This is the third time this week you are sitting here. I really hope it does not become a habit."

He sighed and opened a book. "Do you really think tying the P.E teacher to a pole, and dumping him in the water is a sensible idea?"

Connor laughed, and then tried to cover it with a cough. "No sir" we replied in unison.

Zeus shook his head. "What I don't understand, is why you did it."

I wanted to say because Ares was being an idiot but I thought better of it. "Ares was being un-fair, and pushing the students past their limits." "And you thought it was okay to dump him in the water." "No sir. I wasn't thinking properly and I assure you it won't happen again." Zeus nodded, as if this answers satisfied him.

"I should hope not. Where was Artemis?" "In a meeting." "And do you two boys have anything to say?" he asked Travis, and Connor. "Sorry Sir."

"Thank You. I am unfortunately going to have to punish you. For the next 4 weeks you 3 will go and do the weekly grocery shopping."

I looked up surprised. I had been expecting a far worse punishment. Zeus must have noticed the look of surprise on my face. "You will walk to the shops, get the groceries, and walk back." What. Was he crazy? "But the shops are like 2 miles away." Protested Travis.

"Yes, I know." Replied Zeus patiently. "In fact, you can go right now." "But..." Connor started to say. "The longer you stay here trying to argue, the longer it'll take for you to get back." Defeated, me, Travis, and Connor got up and headed out the door.

**THALIA'S P.O.V**

"What was she thinking? Roller-skates. I don't think Artemis realized that not everyone knows how to Roller-skate."

Annabeth and Piper were holding onto each side of my arm making sure I didn't fall over. All the other girls were far ahead of us. "Actually Thals. You're the only one here who can't Roller-skate." Annabeth pointed out.

I turned and glared at her. "I'm sorry for holding you up." "Thalia, that's not what I meant" pleaded Annabeth.

I yanked my arms out of Piper and Annabeth's grasp and raced off on the roller-skates. Wow, this wasn't so bad after all.

Okay just need to slow down a little. I tried to slow down, but instead went faster.

My stomach lurched as I realized I didn't even know how to stop. I tried stopping like Artemis had shown us but abandoned the idea when I nearly fell over.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I can do this. I opened my eyes and screamed as I banged into someone.

**LUKE'S P.O.V**

I turned around. The road was empty. Where were Travis and Connor? I heard someone scream.

I turned back around and yelled as a girl on roller-skates banged into me, sending the bags of groceries flying. I fell over and groaned as the girl fell on top of me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Apologized the girl. She had short black hair that came just below her shoulder and stormy blue eyes.

"What are you, blind?" I growled. The girl scowled. "I'm saying sorry." "Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna cut it." I replied.

"Well that's just too bad. Blondie." She hissed. I took a deep breath. "Look princess, if you're not gonna' pay for these groceries, then who is?"

She shrugged. "You." I gritted my teeth. "So you're not going to pay?" She laughed. "No, I'm not."

I picked her up and slung her across my shoulder. "HEY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU. LET ME GO NOW!" "Have a nice day." I said, before dropping her into a huge mud puddle.

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

I flopped onto the couch. Annabeth sat down beside me. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"For the hundredth time, no I don't" Annabeth looked offended. "Sorry," I said. She smiled. "It's okay. "You know." Said Piper. "Maybe you should've just paid him."

"Maybe I would've if he'd asked nicely." "He probably had his reasons Thalia." I turned and glared at Piper.

"Why are you standing up for him?" "I'm not. All I'm saying is if someone who obviously couldn't roller-skate banged into me and spilt $100's worth of food, I'd be pretty annoyed too.

" "It was an accident, and besides he had no reason to go and dump me in a mud puddle." Piper shrugged. "I guess."

**LUKE'S P.O.V**

I was standing in the hallway, waiting for Percy to finish Marine Biology. We were in the same class in the next block, besides I had nothing better to do.

"Hey, Blondie." I turned around and saw the girl I had dumped in the mud yesterday. I grinned. "You're looking very clean today." She scowled. "Watch it."

I yawned. "Look princess, I'm not in the mood today. Maybe tomorrow?" She growled and tried to punch me but I blocked it.

I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She swiped her foot under me. I slipped; before I could regain my composure she kicked me in the shin.

I grabbed her arms and wrapped my legs around hers, to stop her from kicking me. I nodded. "You're good, but not good enough." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

My legs buckled and I let go off her as she kicked me in my… ahem… 'Soft spot' with her knee. "Stop it." I turned my head and saw Zeus standing there with a furious look on his face. Great. I thought. Just my luck.

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

"Thalia Grace explain yourself," thundered Zeus. I sat silently in my chair, staring at the ground.

I felt Zeus staring at me expectantly. "Luke, what happened?" So that's what the idiot's name was.

Luke explained the situation to Zeus. At the end Zeus looked towards me. "Is this true Thalia?" I sighed. "Yeah."

"From what I've heard you had no reason to go up to Luke and attack him like that. You could have seriously injured him." "Good." "And for that after dinner you will help clean up the dining area."

"What, that's not fair." "UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT WORSE I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP." Roared Zeus, finally losing his temper.

"As for you Mr Castellan. You shall also join Miss Grace. Luke opened his mouth in protest but wisely shut it when Zeus glared at him.

"Both of you may go." I got up to leave. "If I see any of that behaviour again, I won't be so lenient. Understand?" "Yes." Me and Luke replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW YOU THINK THE STORY IS SO FAR, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS.**


	4. CHAPTER 4 Surprises

**TRAVIS'S P.O.V**

The door opened and Zeus walked in. "I swear I didn't do it.

Whatever you think I did. I didn't do it. I yelled. Zeus looked at me gravely.

"Travis you're not here for bad behaviour." I frowned. "I'm not? Then what am I here for?"

Zeus sighed, and sat down in his leather chair. "You're here because of your studying issues."

I scratched my head, "Um, I don't have any studying issues." Zeus raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I replied uncertainly. Zeus opened a file sitting on his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He placed it in front of me.

"As you can see, you have been getting great marks in all of your tests except for Horticulture.

In horticulture you have been failing all the tests and getting all the answers wrong in the homework continuously.

So I have decided that you will need a tutor to help you achieve higher scores." My mouth dropped open. It was true, I did struggle in Horticulture, but I did NOT need a tutor.

"You cannot be serious." Zeus stared at me solemnly. He was definitely serious.

"Aw come on. How is learning about how a plant eats and lives going to help me get a job in future?"

"You are dismissed." Zeus turned his back to me. "Great." I muttered.

**LUKE'S P.O.V**

I dipped my hand into the soapy water and cringed. Bits of vegetables and macaroni floated on the surface, and some type of brown stuff that I didn't even want to know what it was.

"This is all your fault." I heard Thalia grumble from beside me. I turned around and stared at her unbelievingly.

"_I'm _here because of _you. _I'm not the one that came looking for a fight, so don't you dare blame this on me."

"Hey, both of you shut it and get on with your work." Said an elderly lunch lady that was working next to us. Thalia and I both grumbled but started scrubbing the dishes again.

A passing lunch lady carrying a pot full of water spilled some onto me and Thalia. Thalia turned around and glared at me. "What'd you that for, jerk."

I sighed impatiently. "I didn't. It was the lunch lady." "Yeah, sure it was." Scoffed Thalia. I leaned towards Thalia, and glared at her. "You calling' me a liar."

"No I'm calling you a jerk, and now I think about it, a liar, creep, loser, idiot, imbecile, ass…" I cut her off by grabbing a saucepan full of water and dumping it onto her.

Thalia gasped in shock and shot me a murderous look. "CASTELLAN, YOU ARE SO DEAD."

She shrieked. I gulped and sprinted as fast as I possibly could.

**TRAVIS'S P.O.V **

I sat sulking at my desk. Connor sighed. "Hey drama queen, you gonna' do anything besides sulking all day?"

I turned and glared at him. "You're not the one that's stuck with a cranky old bird, learning about horticulture, are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do than watch you sulk, later."

Saying that, Connor walked out the door. "So much for being a good brother." I muttered under my breath.

The door opened and Katie Gardner walked in. I straightened up in surprise. Katie had her chocolate brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and was wearing a green turtleneck with jeans and loafers.

She looked really pretty. Wait, since when did I think _Katie Gardner _was pretty.

Her smile turned to horror when she saw me. I looked at her confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

She sank into the couch and buried her face into her hands. I raised an eyebrow. "Um Katie, are you okay?"

She looked up at me. "I swear you were sent to Earth by the devil to annoy the hell out of me." "Uh, what?"

She drew a deep breath. "I can do this; I can and will get through this. I am Katie Gardner. I can do anything."

Right now I was starting to get really worried about her mental health. "Katie…" she cut me off. "Travis, get out your book."

I stared at her questioningly. "Why would I do that?" "As if you don't know." She snorted.

I raised my hands, claiming innocence. "Look, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"If this is another one of your pranks Stoll, I swear…" "This isn't a prank. What is going on?

Katie swallowed hard. "I'm… she hesitated. "I'm your tutor for horticulture."

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I flipped the page and chewed on the tip of my pencil thoughtfully. "Can we go now?"

whined Percy. I sighed. "Yes, we will go. Just let me finish this." Percy moaned.

"You've been saying that for the past 30 minutes."

I turned around and glared at Percy. He was rocking back and forth in the wooden chair.

His jet black hair fell messily across his sea-green eyes.

He leaned back in his chair further than he should've and gasped as he went tumbling to the ground.

I would've laughed if he hadn't taken me down with him.

He groaned as I landed on top of him. "Percy." I growled.

His grasp tightened around my waist. "Let me go." Percy kissed me softly.

"You need to take a break, Wise girl." "But…" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled. Percy pulled away. "Should I order some pizza?" I sighed. "You're not gonna' give up are you Seaweed brain?"

Percy grinned. "You know me too well." I rolled my eyes. "Look Percy…"

Percy pouted. I shook my head. "That's not going to work on me." "Please." Begged Percy.

I looked at him, he reminded me of a cute baby seal.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But this is the first and last time. Okay?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically. I laughed.

"You're such a seaweed brain." Percy smiled. "And you're such a wise girl.


	5. CHAPTER 5 Fighting tips and strategies

**THAIA'S P.O.V.**

"I'll try go easy on you. Don't want you to get hurt.

"By the way Luke said it, I doubted he cared whether I got hurt or not.

"Oh don't you worry about me. I'll cope just fine." I snarled.

Luke smiled as if he found me amusing. Artemis blew the whistle. I tried to punch him, but he dodged and retaliated with a kick, narrowly missing me.

I recovered quickly and aimed a kick into his stomach. I smiled as Luke doubled over

. "Hope that didn't hurt too much." Luke looked up. He was grinning? I gasped as he swung his leg under my feet.

I lost my balance and fell over backwards. Before I could move Luke flipped me over and straddled my back, keeping a tight grip on my hands.

"Ow, get of me. I can't breathe." I hissed. Luke shifted his weight, so I could breathe properly but didn't let go of me.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned down. "Not so tough now are you princess?" I screamed and tried to get up but I couldn't even move.

"GET OFF ME." Luke chuckled. "What's so funny?" "Words have double meanings you know." I blushed as I realized what I'd just said.

"Here's a deal, I'll get off you if you admit that I'm the most awesomest person in the world."

"WHAT! Not happening. Besides awesomest isn't even a word." "Ok suit yourself."

I heard footsteps. "Mr Castellan, get off Thalia." I heard Artemis say. "But…" "NOW!" I sighed in relief as Luke got off.

I jumped back up and got into a fighting stance. Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm not fighting her." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because she's too easy." My mouth fell open. "I am not. I just wasn't ready." Luke snorted. "Sure, whatever you say princess."

**PIPER'S P.O.V.**

Jason studied me carefully, trying to anticipate my next move. I charged towards him.

He dodged my first strike, and met the second with his sword.

The weight of the hit sent a jolt up my arm. I cringed. Jason swung at me. I jumped out of the way, just in time to feel the tip of the blade brush past my arm.

Jason swung again, but this time I wasn't so lucky. My sword was knocked out of my hand and flung across the ground.

I gasped and turned around. Jason hooked his arm around the back of my neck and pointed the sword towards my stomach. "I win."

I smiled and leaned closer towards him. "That's because I let you." Jason laughed. "Okay, whatever you say Pipes."

I leaned in even closer, until my head was only a few inches away from his. "I'm not kidding Sparky." Jason smiled. "Neither am I Beauty Queen."

I closed the gap between us. While Jason was kissing me I carefully pried the sword out of his hands and pointed it at his chest.

I pulled away. Jason looked at me surprised, then at the sword. He pouted. "Piper, that's not fair."

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

"So, what are you guys wearing to the party tonight?" I asked the girls.

Piper beamed and grabbed something from her wardrobe. "Is it okay?" she asked nervously.

Piper held up a beautiful light pink cocktail dress. It was strapless, and layered with sequins placed between the folds.

"It 'stunning; it'll look great on you. I have some earrings that will go perfectly with it." Said Katie. "Thanks so much." Said Piper "Show us your dress."

Katie shrugged. "I don't think I want to go." "What?" I yelled "why?" "I don't have a date." Replied Katie timidly.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah well neither do I, we can hang out together."

"Hey, what about me?" protested Lou Ellen. "You'll be too busy flirting with your boyfriend Connor." Snorted Thalia.

Lou Ellen glared at Thalia. "Well…" I cut Lou Ellen off. "Thalia, Katie and Lou. Show us what you're wearing?" It was more of an order than a request.

Katie hesitantly got out her dress, hiding it behind her back. "Well, are you going to show us?" asked Thalia impatiently. Katie huffed and held out her dress.

My mouth fell open; it was easily one of the most beautiful dresses I'd seen. It was a strapless forest green party dress.

The bottom was made up of layers of see-through silk, with a huge gem flower in the middle of the bodice and gems and sequins bordered around it like leaves.

"It's gorgeous." Sighed Piper. Stroking the silk. "Thanks." Gushed Katie. Katie's eyes widened. "Wow, that is one of the most beautiful dresses I've seen." She said facing Thalia

. I craned my neck trying to get a better view of the dress, but Thalia had bunched it up in her hands. "Don't do that you'll crease it." Scolded Piper.

"Come on, give us a look." I said to Thalia. She sighed angrily and chucked the dress at us.

"Look at it all you like, it's not even that pretty." Piper smoothed out the dress. "Thalia, it's…lovely." Thalia grunted. The dress truly was amazing.

It was also a strapless, with a black sequined bodice and royal blue below.

It was layered and ended in ruffles at the bottom.

"Are you going to show us your dress?" asked Thalia, referring to Lou Ellen. "Ok." Said Lou Ellen holding up the dress.

"Wonderful" said Thalia. "Connor's going to be all over you tonight." "Oh shut up." Snapped Lou Ellen.

"Well the dress _is _amazing." I said.

It was made of purple chiffon that was layered at the bottom, with a jewel encrusted belt around the waist.

"What about your dress, Annabeth."

I smiled and pulled out my dress from the wardrobe.

It had a sequined bodice, with layers of chiffon that ended in ruffles at the bottom, and to finish it off a silver silk belt around the middle.

"Well" said Piper, "We're all ready for tonight." **TO SEE THE DRESSES GO TO MY PAGE. **


	6. CHAPTER 6 Embarrassing parents

**LOU ELLEN'S P.O.V.**

I pushed open the door and stepped in. Pop music was blaring out of the speakers.

The room was spotted with bright neon lights and the air smelled like smoke and alcohol.

I grabbed the arm of a girl carrying glasses of what looked like shots. She turned around and raised an eyebrow, I recognized her as someone from my science class.

"Hey Lou, what's up?" I frowned. "You sure it's safe to drink those? Won't you get into trouble?" I asked motioning towards the glasses.

"Nope." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Connor leaning against the wall with an empty glass in his hand.

He was wearing a blue T-shirt with faded jeans and converse. He cocked his head to one side. "How good are you at dancing?"

I smirked, "better than you." Connor took a step forward. "How would you know?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?" He shrugged. "Maybe." I grinned. "Oh it's on."

**PIPER'S P.O.V.**

Jason put the drinks down on the glass table, and then sat down on the couch next to me. "Mind if I join you?"

I looked up and saw a girl with green eyes, and long blonde hair, standing over us.

She was wearing a tight pink dress that was obviously way too short, high heels, and large hoop earrings.

Jason sighed. "Sorry, no room." Then he turned around and kissed me. The girl huffed and stomped away angrily. I laughed.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I stopped in front of my room. "Thanks for dropping me of to my room." I laughed.

Percy smiled. "No problem. So…" I raised an eyebrow, "so…?" Percy licked his lips nervously. "Don't I get a kiss?"

I laughed again. "Percy, you are such a Sea-weed brain." "Yeah, you've told me that enough times before." Grumbled Percy.

I stood up onto my toes and kissed Percy. For a moment he seemed surprised, but then kissed me back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned down so I didn't have to stand on my toes anymore.

"Ahem." Percy and I pulled away, and saw Poseidon standing in the corridor. He smiled warmly.

"I think you should be heading back to your rooms now. Don't want to get in trouble do you?"

"Yeah dad, just 5 minutes." Said Percy. Poseidon nodded and walked away.

Percy turned back to me. "Now, where were we?"

**KATIE'S P.O.V.**

"Uh, Katie?" I felt someone shake me gently. I groaned. "5 more minutes Mom." I heard someone laugh.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" I heard another voice say.

I moaned and tried to block out the noise with my pillow.

I heard a sigh. "Katie, get UP." I gave up on sleep and opened my eyes.

I screamed and crawled back against the wall. I _Katie Gardner _had been lying on _Travis Stoll _in nothing but my undergarments.

Travis rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, would you calm down?"

"CALM DOWN, DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I WAKE UP TO FIND THAT I SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT SLEEPING WITH _YOU. _DON'T ELL ME TO…"

I cut off mid-sentence to find all the boys staring at me. I groaned. Travis shared a room with Percy, Jason, Connor, and Luke.

I buried my head into the covers and whimpered. "My mum's going to kill me." "Yeah, if you keep that noise up she definitely will."

I looked back up to find Hermes standing over the bed glaring at me and Travis. "You" he said pointing towards me "need to get to your room and you"

he said looking at Travis "are in so much trouble. "What did I do?" he whined. "It's not my fault she wanted to sleep with me."

"_Wanted _to sleep with you?" Travis shrugged. "Well, I didn't exactly make you did I?"

I glared at him furiously. "Who do you…." "QUIET!" roared Hermes. We both wisely shut up.

"Now, do as you're told." Wait where were my clothes? I started searching. "Katie, what are you doing?" asked Hermes.

"I don't think she wants to leave." Said Travis. "Oh shut up, I'm looking for my clothes." Connor's eyes widened. "You don't have any clothes on."

I felt my face go hot. "No Connor she doesn't." replied Travis casually. "Can't you just keep your mouth shut for once Stoll."

"I was just answering Connor's question." Replied Travis innocently. Hermes sighed tiredly. "Travis, give Katie her dress." "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE?" I shrieked at Travis.

"You didn't ask." I snatched the dress out of Travis' hand. "Turn around." I ordered. "Does it really matter I've already…" "JUST TURN AROUND." Travis sighed and turned around.

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up with a splitting headache; the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table said it was 7:30. I groaned and tried to get back to sleep.

My eyes snapped open, and I realised all I had on was my bra and underwear.

I gasped and tried to get up but someone's arm was locked tightly around my waist.

I turned around and almost fell off the bed. It was Luke Castellan.

If I hadn't known better I would've said he looked cute. His sandy blonde hair was tousled and fell across his face.

He was also shirtless, his jeans and shirt were lying on the floor alongside the dress I wore last night to the party.

Luke muttered something, and pulled me closer. I jabbed him in the stomach. "Luke, wake up." He grunted.

"Luke" I hissed. Nothing. I slapped him hard on the chest. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What the hell…Woah." "What?" I asked. He smirked and looked away.

I looked down and found that the covers had been pulled of me, revealing my bra.

I cursed and wrapped the blanket around myself. Luke opened his mouth to speak but then the door swung open, and my dad walked in.

"Thalia Grace you are half an hour late for…" He trailed of when he saw us. "I…I… I can explain." I stuttered.

Zeus' face turned red, and his nostrils flared. "Go on." He said in a scary calm voice. "Yes, Thalia." Said Luke. "Please explain."

I turned around and looked at him helplessly. He stared back at me blankly. "Seriously." I said sharply.

"Thalia." Said Zeus. I gulped. "First of all this isn't what it looks like." "It's not?" asked Luke and Zeus in unison.

"No it's not." "Well you see dad…um…the truth is that…" Luke and Zeus looked at me expectantly. I laughed nervously.

"Am I in trouble?"


	7. CHAPTER 7 Interruptions

**THANKS FOR FAVOURITING, FOLLOWING, PM'S, OR REVIEWS**

**fangirling bc of you**

**nyxlune**

**Jazzywazzy**

**Hippopotamus Hypothesis**

**Bookworm5599**

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

"Thalia." Annabeth whispered. "Thals." I ignored her, keeping an eye on the board. Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder, handing me a note.

I rolled my eyes and took it. Making sure no was watching I un-folded the note. _'Did you really make out with Luke Castellan?' _

I turned around and glared at her."Just wondering." She mouthed.

"What's it say?" I heard someone ask. Before I could turn around the note was plucked out of my hand. By a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed boy. Luke Castellan.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as Luke read the note.

He chuckled and held it out for me, but before I could grab it, it was taken from Luke by the aero-dynamics teacher. Hermes.

I groaned and slumped down even further into my chair. Could this day get any worse?

Hermes glared at me and Luke. "No note passing is allowed. You two should know that. I will see you at the end of class."

**KATIE'S P.O.V.**

I sat down at one of the empty study tables, and got out my workbook. I was answering a science question when I was interrupted by someone whispering my name.

I looked up irritatedly. "Do you have a problem. " I inhaled sharply. "Travis?"

"Yes, I do have a problem." Said Travis, smirking. "I need help with my homework."

"Go ask someone else." I hissed. "Why, are you too embarrassed to face me?" "Make it quick." He hurriedly got out his textbook. "What's the answer to this?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It would help if you had the book facing the right way up."

"Whoops, sorry." I looked at him dis-believingly. "What is the difference between a simple and compound flower?" "Yeah."

"Travis, look it up on the internet." "I did." "I don't believe you." Travis huffed. "Are you going to answer the question or not?"

"No, I'm not." Travis sighed. "Well that's just too bad. I guess I'm just going to have to tell your mum what happened."

I looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth open. "You wouldn't. Would you?" "What do you think?"

"This is the first and last favour I'm doing you." I grumbled.

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Hermes. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Hermes sighed. "Look I already had enough problem's without this." He said, waving the piece of paper around.

"First of all, I want you to explain what happened."

I sighed. "Nothing happened."

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't." I muttered under my breath.

Hermes turned to look at Luke who was leaning against the desk. "Luke?"

"Thalia and I were probably drunk from the party, thought we looked hot to each other…"

"Just for the record, I DO NOT THINK YOU'RE HOT. Or physically attractive in any other way."

"…made out and fallen asleep together."

"That is not what happened…" "Like it or not Grace, that is probably exactly what happened." said Luke sharply.

**KATIE'S P.O.V.**

I found Travis talking to Percy and Jason in the hallway

. I grabbed his jacket and dragged him away. "Katie what are you doing?" I glared at him. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, and grinned. "Oh so that's why you're so angry." I sighed and walked to my dorm door, Travis trailing behind me.

He drew a set of familiar set of keys from his pocket. I frowned and dug my hand into my pocket. My keys weren't there.

"Give me back my keys." I ordered, concerned at how my keys had come into his possession. He smirked and dropped my keys into my out-stretched hand.

I inserted the key into the bolt, and with a sharp click the door swung open. Travis followed me in and pushed the door shut with his foot.

I gulped. "You hungry?" he asked. "Because I'm starving." I sighed. "Travis get out your text books. I'll be right back.

I took of my jeans and T-shirt, and slipped into a more comfortable night-shirt and pyjama shorts.

I opened the bathroom door, to find Travis making a salad. I went and stood next to him, eyeing him curiously.

"I never really put you down as someone who eats healthy." He shrugged and pulled a knife out of a drawer and held it out for me.

"You know how to cut vegetables?" I took the knife and started cutting a tomato. He came up beside me and leaned down, so I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Not like that." He slid his arms around mine and pressed his body against my back. My stomach fluttered, "Do you have to stand so close?"

He chuckled softly "Why don't you admit it Katie-Kat. You love it when I stand this close to you." I turned around and pushed him away.

"You're way too cocky for your own good." Travis spun me around and pressed his lips onto mine.

He slid his hands under my legs and lifted me up onto the bench.

I scooted closer to him, so my legs were on either side of his waist. Something inside of me was telling me to stop, but I pushed that voice to the back of my mind.

Travis deepened the kiss and a moan escaped my mouth. No, this wasn't right. I was kissing Travis Stoll. I knew this was wrong but it felt so right.

Before I could change my mind I pulled away from Travis.

"Travis." I said breathlessly. "You should go, you should go _now!_" Travis put his hands on my hips and nuzzled my neck

. Without thinking I slid my hand around his chest and up his back, tangling it in his hair. I heard someone yell my name, "KATIE!"

I whirled around and gasped, "Mum, I can explain."

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME. I'M NOT TOO SURE ON WHAT I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS**


	8. CHAPTER 8 Clueless

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, OR P.M ME**

**FandomsUnite98**

**Yukibrooke**

**SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon**

**Nerd3424**

**Nyxlune**

**TheShadowWhoHidesInTheDark**

**91simonee23**

**Lock on Lockon**

**LOU ELLEN'S P.O.V.**

Seriously Piper he's so stupid. I've been dropping him hints but he just doesn't get it."

"Why don't you ask him out?" I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't it be better if _he _asked _me _out?"

Piper sighed. "Does it really matter?" I glared at her. "Yes it does." Piper tapped me excitedly on the shoulder.

"Look there he is go ask him out." "How many times do I have to tell you I am not asking him out!" I huffed.

Piper shrugged. "It's your choice. I'll see you at lunch." Saying this she strolled over to Jason and they both walked away.

I looked back at Connor; he was leaning against the lockers smiling awkwardly.

**CONNOR'S P.O.V.**

"Hi." I said. Lou Ellen stared at me blankly. "Hi." I shifted uncomfortably.

Jason had told me to ask Lou out but what if she didn't even like me? "Hey, uh Lou, could I ask you something?"

Was it just my imagination or did Lou Ellen's face light up. "Sure." "Do you want to go…?" "Do you want to go?" asked Lou eagerly.

At the last second I backed out. "Do you want to go out for some fresh air?" Lou's face dropped. I mentally slapped myself.

Lou Ellen glared at me. "I'm getting late for class." I frowned. "But class doesn't start until another 10 minutes."

Lou Ellen yelled in frustration, and started to walk away. "What happened?" I asked, jogging to keep up with her.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "Connor you are by far the dumbest person I've met."

I looked at her shocked. "What did I do?" Lou Ellen threw her hands up in the air. "Why are boys so clueless? I mean come on."

Okay, now I was getting really confused. "Uh…what?" Lou Ellen face-palmed. "Connor don't you get it?"

"Um…" Lou Ellen took a deep breath. "What were you going to ask me before?"

"I was going to ask you to come out-side with me?" "NO." yelled Lou Ellen. "What were you actually going to ask me?"

I gulped. "Nothing." Lou Ellen pointed a finger at me. "Seriously Connor grow up and ask me out already."

My mouth dropped open. "What? You knew?" Lou Ellen stood up onto her toes and pressed her lips to mine.

She pulled away first. I scratched the back of my neck. "Sooo…does this mean we're going out?"

Lou Ellen groaned. "Idiot."

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V.**

I sat down at my desk, and Percy sat down in the desk next to me. He pulled out his text-book and started writing in it hurriedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Percy what are you doing?" "Homework." Replied Percy still writing.

"You only have 8 minutes." Percy cursed, then looked at me pleadingly. I glared at him. "No, you are not allowed to copy of me."

"Please Annabeth. Your Mom's going to kill me." "Then maybe you should've completed your homework." "Please." Whined Percy.

I ignored him and got out my text-book. "I promise I'll make it up to you." I sighed and shook my head. "No."

Percy groaned and started writing in his book again. I turned around and leaned back in my chair waiting for the bell to ring.

I felt something brushing against my arm. I looked down and screamed as I saw a White-tail crawling up my arm.

I swiped it off with my hand and it landed on my desk. It started crawling towards me. I started screaming again loudly.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" asked Percy worriedly. "S...s...spider." I stammered. "Annabeth it's okay." Said Percy.

I screamed again and jumped onto Percy. "KILL IT!" Percy chuckled and slammed his textbook onto the desk.

I sighed in relief. I heard someone laugh. I turned around and smacked Percy on the back of his head.

"It's not funny." "Sorry." Said Percy still laughing.

**THALIA'S P.O.V.**

"Which class have you get next?" asked Jason. I groaned. "Music." Jason frowned. "I thought you liked the Music teacher."

I rolled my eyes. "I do, but Luke's got music as well." Jason laughed and shook his head. "You make it sound like you hate Luke." "I do."

I gasped as I spotted Luke getting something out of his locker.

I gripped Jason's arm tightly, and dragged him down the hallway. "Walk faster." I hissed.

"Thalia what are you doing?" asked Jason, clearly annoyed. I ignored him but walked even faster.

Jason finally saw Luke. "Oh, that's why you're in such a hurry to go." Luke turned around and smiled when he saw Jason. "Hey Jase."

Jason smiled and waved. I glared at Jason and started hitting him. "Idiot." Luke walked over and looked at me quizzically.

"Stop following me." I said through gritted teeth. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed noisily.

"I obviously can't be following you because that would mean that I was walking behind you which I was clearly not."

Jason nodded. "He's got a point." I turned around and smacked Jason on the arm. "Shut up. And you…" I said turning back to Luke.

"I don't want to talk to you." "Yeah, I'm not here to talk to you either." Sneered Luke. "I'm here to talk to Jason."

I huffed and pushed pass Luke. I could hear him and Jason laughing behind me.

**PIPER'S P.O.V.**

I sat down at the table next to Thalia. Luke had his head down so he didn't notice Thalia glaring at him.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting next to each other though Annabeth didn't look too happy.

Every time Percy caught her eye he would start laughing and Annabeth would glare at him and tell him to shut up.

Jason sat down next to me holding his tray. He pecked me on the lips. "Hi." I smiled. "Hey, where were you?"

"Needed to talk to Dad about something." Replied Jason taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Just then Connor and Lou Ellen walked over to the table. Connor's arm was around Lou's waist and Lou Ellen was leaning against Connor.

Jason grinned. "You finally asked her out." Connor smiled sheepishly and Lou Ellen snorted.

"Yeah right. He wouldn't ask me out so I told him to grow up and ask me out already."

Luke started laughing. "A girl asked you out. Wait till Travis hears this." Connor scowled at Luke. "Shut up."

I frowned. "Speaking of Travis, where is he?" "Katie's not here either." Said Annabeth.


End file.
